Lucky me
by FammeFatale
Summary: It s the cloud guardians birthday. What exactly will his lover gift him with? Read to find out. This is a slash story - don t like, don t read. M for naughty times and uke!Mukuro.
1. Chapter 1

Lucky me

**Warnings: This fic is slash (yaoi/BL/boy x boy) and contains lemon scenes, maybe a little bit OOC**

**Pairing: tyl!Mukuro x tly!Hibari x Mukuro (Mukuro/s is/are uke/s)**

**Disclaimer: I neither own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor the characters. If I did I wouldn´t have to write this. **

**This is my first fanfic ever so I beg you to not be that hard on me. Because English is not my first language and I have no beta reader I would be thankful if you could point out any mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

Slowly opening the door Hibari Kyoya enters the dimly, only from candles illuminated room. He has never seen it before but that was no surprise – even if he was proud at being able to see through nearly every illusion _his_ were a completely other story.

Slowly looking around the raven haired man began to take in his surroundings, pointedly ignoring the quite noises around him.

The room was moderately big- enough to hold a bed and couches before a small fireplace but small enough to go unnoticed if suddenly appearing. The walls were painted in a deep violet that made him shudder in disgust - being quite sure that this was the point.

The flames of the fireplace and candles let shadows in all possible and impossible forms dance through the room, a little but surly intended hint that this wasn't real.  
The second could be seen at the side opposite of the fireplace in form of a window showing the deepest night with a beautiful full moon – not only was it barley evening but the entry was also surrounded by other doors.

A little bit unwillingly the cloud guardian let his sight wander to the big, also violet, four-poster bed with drawn curtains – the source of the noises. It was easily to recognise them as moans.  
Feeling anger walling up at the pit of his stomach, Hibari looked down at the card in his hand.

_At nine in __**my**__ chamber. Be punctual. _

That was it - no name, nothing. Not that it was hard to guess from who it was seeing that it was given to him by Chrome and _he_ was the only one absent at the clouds birthday party.

He rolled his eyes as he thought back to this afternoon. Swearing that he would bit whoever dared to tell their "boss" of this day to death.

That little herbivore did it smart, first using Kusakabe to bring him to the room and later the baby to make him stay, he admitted grudgingly.

So he had to waste this day watching the herbivores congratulating him either happily or teeth grinding, opening presents that already lay in his bin  
(except the _caring for small animals _book he had gotten from Yamamoto) and later watching them getting drunk in his name.

As he was about to leave the girl tucked at his sleeve, shoving the card in his hand and mumbling "from your lover".

Lover. He let the word resound in his mind. It was the worst but probably the only way to describe their relationship. Fuckbuddy´s was not completely correct even thought it was heavily based on sex they were monogamous- if only because Hibari found others disgusting and beat everybody who dared to come near Mukuro to a bloody pulp.

He was also sure that he was harbouring some feelings for the illusionist, something bordering between hate and love, which he didn´t want to look at any closer.

It had begun like everything began between the both of them – with a fight. He wasn't sure what they had fought about only that Mukuro had, like always, provoked it and that he was, also like always, the first to hit. Some bruise and broken bones later it had ended with him having the mist guardian pinned to the floor and them heavily making out.

He smiled as his mind conjured a picture of Mukuro bend over a desk, moaning loudly as Hibari pounded into that well shaped ass.

Getting back to the matter at hand – why had Mukuro dictated him here? Just to find him and another man (woman?) having sex? Letting him see someone touching what was rightfully his?  
He wouldn´t put it past the other to play such a cruel trick.

Not containing his anger anymore Hibari moved over to the bed – ready to open the curtains and bite this damned bastard to death – just to stop perplexed at the sight before him.

"Kufufufu….Kyoya I told you to be punctual now we had to begin without you" pouted Mukuro with played disappointment while sucking at his partner's neck.

Unable to answer the raven just stared at Mukuro – and another Mukuro.  
To be more exact it was the younger version of said guardian.

Feeling the stares of two pairs of mismatched eyes on him he shook of his shock and began to marvel at the sight before him.  
It didn´t matter if now or ten years before Mukuro had always been a beauty – even if he couldn't see it at that time.

Letting his eyes glide over the younger version of his lover he took in the heart shaped face with the full lips, straight nose and mismatched eyes – one like the clearest sky the other like the deepest shade of freshly spilled blood – to the dark blue hair with the horrible cut.

The long, slim neck to the a little lanky but lean muscled body completely covered in pale unblemished skin. He couldn´t stop his eyes from wandering to the pink, perky nipples over his torso to his, already stiff, cock – slowly licking his lips at the sight.

"Do you like what you see?" spoke a huskie voice next to his ear. Slowly turning around he saw his Mukuro´s face next to him before feeling his soft lips on his. Not waiting he licked over the lips demanding entrance to the others hot cavern. Feeling the lips open under his coaxing he started to conquer the others mouth.

Like everything between them it was a fight – waiting for the other to give in while working on shattering each other's self-control, a moan being better than every hit, a pause for taking breath nothing more than taking time to work on a strategy while feeling the heat between and in them.

Slowly gliding his hands down the others back, Hibari grabbed Mukuro´s ass to obtain victory, knowing his weaknesses better than anybody else. His effort was rewarded with a gasp followed by a glare out of slightly glazed eyes.

Hearing a moan behind them the mist guardian turned around to look at his, a little desperate, younger self just to turn back to Hibari with his trademark smirk on his lips. "My, my now I nearly forgot to show you your birthday present my _dear _Kyoya, will you forgive me?" he asked while glancing up through his lashes to his lover.

"A threesome?" asked the cloud guardian without answering the others question, his voice as monotonous as ever not giving away his excitement at the thought even though he could already feel his cock beginning to rise in interest.

"Partly true but it´s even better. Why else would I have made this effort to bring my younger self if I could as well make a copy of me? No, no it is **much** better…" whispered the long haired man while slinging his arms around Hibari´s neck.

"Do you remember that one time we were out together in my favourite club, the first time I took you there…." He continued all the while working on a hickey "….and we met Akaya, and how horrible jealous you were when I told you he was my first?" he ended now licking over the formed mark.

Oh yes he remembered, he remembered taking the guy out behind the club and showing him what it meant to touch Hibari Kyoya´s possession – even when he wasn´t at that time.  
It was not as if he killed that guy_, Akaya_, but he surly wasn´t living a nice life anymore.

The mist guardian observed his lover remembering and was satisfied to see him frown and glare at the imagined enemy.  
Mukuro also remembered that day very well and especially how delighted he was with Hibari´s reaction. Akaya had also become what he deserved – who the hell came after 10 seconds?

"And that´s why, my _beloved_ Kyoya I decided to gift you with…" he began crawling over the bed to his younger self giving the impression of a wildcat ready to pounce. 

Looking down at his own, even though younger, face he extended his hand running it over the pale chest playing with his nipples, which was rewarded with a small moan, before going further down.

But instead of touching the already leaking organ he grabbed the boy's legs, splaying them open to give his lover a nice view of his pink, wrinkled hole, taking the liberty to stretch the ass cheeks wider to make it gape slightly. "…my virginity". 

**Hate? Love? Think you could do it better? – Comment! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2**

**This is nothing more than one, long lemon scene.**

**Enjoy!**

Hibari felt his left eye twitching. His virginity? Truly only a mind such as Mukuro´s could come up with such an idea.

Not that he didn´t find the suggestion appealing to pop the mist guardian´s cherry. But every time he looked at that smirk he felt like making a deal with the devil.

Said man watched amused how his lover´s expression changed between exited and suspicious.

"And what did I do to get this…_gift_" asked Hibari, making the word gift sound poisonous.

"My, my am I not allowed to get my lover something special for his birthday? How mean Kyoya" said Mukuro with fake hurt while pouting at the other.

Letting his lips curl again into a smirk he took his hands from his younger selves ass just to take his face between his palms and giving him a deep, slow kiss – all the while watching the raven haired man´s reaction out of the corner of his eyes.

Delighted at seeing the arousal in the other´s eyes he ended the kiss, but not without letting a deep moan resound.

"And also it is quite an opportunity for me – renewing my first time while getting fucked again after that. You know - like getting two for the price of one"

"Lucky you" growled Hibari, still transfixed by the sight before him. Loosening his tie while slowly, with a predatory glint in his eyes, moving to the bed.

Standing at the edge he was surprised that not Mukuro but his younger version extended his hand breathing a small "please".

A light smile tugging at his lips the cloud guardian crawled over the bed to his prey – kneeling over him while starring in his eyes. Bowing down to reach his ear he began to whisper in a husky voice.

"Do you know what you just asked from me, mhhh?" a said while liking over Mukuro´s ear shell, letting the other´s body shudder with pleasure.

"You want me to fuck you?" Letting his hand trail down till he reached his hole, pressing against it with one finger.

"Want my cock in here, filling you up, stretching you out and filling you with my semen till everyone knows to whom you belong – who´s slut you are" he added with a deep, rumbling growl.

Amused by the slight stocking breath of the other he used his hand to make him look in his face, bowing down until there were only a few inches between their lips.  
"Your answer?"

After some seconds he could see the changes in the boy´s face – that overly confident smile and that glimmer of victory in his eyes he remembered too well from their first meeting.

"Would I be here if I didn´t?" the blue haired boy asked while slinging his legs around Hibari´s hips – giving him the leverage to start grinding his cock against the others still confirmed erection.  
"Hurry up oji-san!"

Diving down the man captured the still smiling lips under him in a kiss – partly to fulfil his own desire, partly to shut him up.

It was the same but also completely different than his older versions kisses, Hibari noticed. The feel of the lips moving wetly against his and the tongue dancing with his own was the same but the insecurity the other emitted and the submissiveness he displayed with his futile attempts to hold up were as if from someone else.

The cloud guardian _loved _it. Surly their fights were what he needed – this feeling of having someone at his level, a play with neither winner nor loser.  
But _this _– dominating the other, having him at his mercy – was another kind of thrill he enjoyed just as much.

Hearing a gasp from beside him Hibari broke the kiss – not without a last lick at the others lips – to search for the source.

While watching the two the older Mukuro seemed to have decided to enjoy himself a little, one hand now playing with his nipple while the other drew circles near his erection without ever touching it directly.

Stroking with his thumb over the hardened nub he again emitted a, slightly louder, gasp biting his lip in an attempt to stifle the noise.  
Feeling eyes on him he raised an elegantly arched brow.

"Are you going to let me all alone while having fun yourself? How very cruel!" he exclaimed with a sultry look at his lover.

"This was your idea, wasn´t it? – live with it" was the only answer he got before Hibari turned back to the slightly writhing body under him.

This time concentrating his attempts at that beautiful, long neck he craved to mark. Beginning to suck at the skin he enjoyed the sounds from his partner and their audience – Mukuro always was overly loud in bed, rewarding everything with a moan, gasp or growl from deep within his chest.

Coming to the juncture between neck and shoulder he decided to give little Mukuro a treat. He bit – _hard _– at the point, enough to draw blood.

The reaction was magnificent. His young lover arched his back, clawed at his covered back throwing his head back and _screamed_.  
Truly screams were his all-time favourites.

Going up again – letting his prey sometime to catch his breath – he began to undress.

Completely naked now he watched not only the one under him but also his older self – smirking on the inside about their desperate, slutty look – while pondering over his next move.

"Turn around – ass up" he commanded, short as always.  
Seeing this delicious backside turning to him he couldn't stop from catching both cheeks in his hand, roughly kneading them. He had always loved this ass – being sure that it could turn every straight man gay.

While slowly letting his fingers glide through the crack – touching, caressing but never with pressure as he knew would drive the other crazy – he again spoke.

"Do you know why I doing this? Touching your cute, little ass and letting your cock alone" Now slowly pressing at the mist guardians entrance, enough to make a difference but without going inside.  
"Because I will make you come with it, fucking you deep and hard till you come all over yourself without my touching you, just like the little whore you are".

Hibari always loved calling the blue haired man names – slut, whore whatever – claiming him even verbally as his. Much to the other´s pleasure.

Going down with his head till his head was on one level with Mukuro´s already twitching pucker he spread his cheeks again for more leverage.

Flattening his tongue he licked from the boy´s balls to the top of his ass, over his hole. Going back again, this time drawing circles around the pink flesh he slowly pressed it inside.

Mukuro was now trashing under him, his voice getting louder and louder while Hibari fucked him with his tongue.

With one last, vicious flick the cloud guardian ended the delicious torture, taking in the quivering thighs and laboured breath of the one under him.

The submissive behaviour of the other made it extremely hard for him to stay in control. Mukuro was always willing, one could also call it sluttish, but to see him the easily dominated – even if it was his younger self – seemed to hit a nerve.

Feeling a pressure on his back he waited for the older Mukuro´s next move, surprised when a tube was shoved in his hand.  
"Virgin – remember?" was the only comment.

Oh, right. He and the mist guardian seldom used lube as they enjoyed the friction and pain too much, but he supposed a virgin would need it.

Slathering four of his fingers with the clear gel he slowly pressed the first inside. The hole, already a little loosened from the rimming before, gave easily in, swallowing him fully.

Observing the boy´s reactions, searching for discomfort he couldn´t find Hibari began with a slow pace – loving the way the tight channel pressed on his finger. Getting faster he shoved his second digit next to the other, which was commented with a small wince.

Waiting till the blue haired boy became used to the feeling, he began scissoring them to stretch the hole for his manhood – all the while searching for _that_ point.

A loud scream and the ass beginning to move back on the digits told the cloud guardian he had found it. Seeing the sweaty face of Mukuro turning to him before telling him to "hurry the fuck up" made him loose his last restrain.

Beginning to merciless hit his prostate with every stroke Hibari fucked the boy harder and faster on his hand, adding the remaining fingers.

The older Mukuro, noticing that his younger self was about to come, decided to step in again.  
"I think that's enough, my dear Kyoya. Why so cruel? Not giving him what he so obliviously wants" turning his gaze to the boy he added "or should he maybe show you what he desires?"

Shortly pondering over the suggestion, the raven haired man took his fingers out of the boy´s ass – the move accompanied by a desperate little moan – he waited for the promised reaction.

He didn´t have to wait long. The youngest grasped his cheeks, spreading them with a twitch and wet pop from the opening.

"Give it to me! I can´t stand it any longer. I want your cock in me, fucking me till I don´t remember my name anymore, till I´m unable to walk the next days – all the time feeling you still in my. I want you to come in me, mark me, till it´s dripping out, running down my legs – _please_"

It didn´t matter that the words sounded like from a bad porn movie, Hibari couldn't withstand their tone, their meaning and _this sight_.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his erection – slowly jerking him while coating him with the remaining lube.

Looking up to his lovers face, Mukuro let a small smile grace his lips before responding.  
"He´s not the only desperate one. I´m getting impatient to see my show"

That was the last straw. Turning the boy on his back, the raven haired man took hold of his legs, shoving them to his chest till he was nearly bend in double, before he positioned his cock at the dripping entrance.

This was the moment, the moment he would breach this virginal hole and let every other man in Mukuro´s life vanish till there was only him.

Shoving his manhood inside he watched fascinated how it was swallowed completely, how the pink ring stretched wide to accommodate it and how those beautiful mismatched eyes filled with tears.

Only stopping when he was sheeted fully – knowing that this was the best way to prevent more pain – he waited for the boy to relax.

With the steel grip on his cock finally loosening, he began a slow pace accompanied by small noises of pain and pleasure.

Mukuro starred meanwhile at the point where the both of them were connected, surprised to not see his stomach bulging out despite him feeling full to the point of bursting. At the same time this complete fullness was probably the most pleasurable thing he ever felt. Suddenly feeling a shock going up his spine to his brain he immediately forgot his pondering.

Hibari watched as the boy´s eyes rolled up in his skull while his back arched in a perfect bow, satisfied at having found the point again.

All inhibitions forgot he began pounding harder and deeper in the boys twitching channel determined to bring him to orgasm.

Shortly after he observed the boy painting his own chest white with his loudest scream this night, his hole clenching around his cock.

Not stopping with his ministrations he watched amused how the body under him shuddered in his oversensitivity - now limp under him giving of the impression of a ragged doll – the swollen lips panting and the eyes staying in the back of his skull.

Chasing his own completion he saw surprised how the other Mukuro bowed over his younger self beginning to lick of his come. Drawing back he kissed the nearly unconscious boy – giving him a taste of his own spent.

Feeling himself reach his climax, Hibari slammed himself one last time in the tight channel before coming into him.

The boy gasped loudly, managing a final scream when he felt the milky substance flowing into him, filling his insides filled with warmth.

Thrusting some more into him, making sure that his semen coated the boy´s inside, he slowly pulled out watching fascinated how come dribbled out of the used, stretched hole.

It didn´t even take 5 minutes till the body vanished in a cloud of pink smoke.

Mukuro smiled "nice timing" he said before kissing his lover again.

Sometime later Mukuro watched the face of his sleeping partner, enjoying the slight throbbing of his backside.

Thinking of the events of the day a lazy smile stretched over his lips.

"Lucky me"

**So that was it! **

**Originally I had planned to also write a lemon between tyl!Hibari and Mukuro but I´m just to lazy**

I really hope you liked it and well….comment 


End file.
